Culpa
by Carmenchutu
Summary: Lissana ha muerto... ¿qué pasará entre Mirajane y Laxus? One-shot. Miraxus


Laxus entró al gremio con paso decidido para poder ir lo más rápido hasta el segundo piso sin ser molestado por Natsu.

Pero cuando entró en el gremio se encontró una atmósfera muy rara para ser Fairy Tail, nadie gritaba, pero todos bebían; Laxus pasó casi sin ser visto por la gente, llegó a la barra y vio al viejo sentado en la barra, bebiendo, realmente triste.

-¿Qué tal tu misión?- Preguntó el maestro sin mucho ánimo.

-Como siempre… pero lo que no está como siempre es el gremio.- Contestó el Dragón Slayer.

-Ha… ha habido un accidente…- Dijo Makarov con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuál Cana ha bebido demasiado? ¿Mirajane y Erza se han peleado?- Preguntó divertido Laxus.

-Lissana… Lissana ha muerto…- Dijo el maestro mientras rompía a llorar.- Los Strauss estaban en un misión, Elfman no pudo controlar el Take Over y…- Makarov no podía seguir hablando.

Laxus estaba anonadado, no podía ser, la dulce Lissana, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, la pequeña de los Strauss…

El rubio miró por todo el gremio, pero no encontró a quien estaba buscando.

-¿Y Mirajane?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, vino tan rápido como se fue, dijo que no podía aguantar estar aquí.- Contestó Makarov.

En ese momento Laxus se levantó y salió del gremio, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿buscar a Mirajane? No, ella ya era mayorcita; lo que necesitaba era un buen trago e irse a casa. Así que decidió ir a un bar cercano al gremio.

Llovía tanto que casi no se veía que había delante, pero Laxus se sabía el camino hasta ese bar de memoria.

Pero cuando ya estaba llegando casi, una chica (a la que no había visto) se estampó contra él, y cayó al suelo.

Al acercarse a la chica la reconoció al momento, aunque tenía un arañazo en la mejilla, los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber estado llorando, y el brazo escayolado era Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane se levantó del suelo como pudo bajo la atenta mirada de Laxus que no movió ni un dedo para ayudarla.

-Laxus…- Dijo con una voz llena de dolor, tristeza y culpa, una voz con la que nunca había hablado Mirajane y que había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Laxus.

La albina se acercó a Laxus y le besó, solo para comprobar que era él y no una alucinación creada por todo el alcohol que había consumido, Laxus la rodeó con sus brazos y la juntó más a él, pero cuando Mira cortó el beso la soltó.

Acto seguido Mirajane perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó, y Laxus no hizo nada para impedirlo, al contrario la miró con cara de asco.

-Que bajo has caído Mirajane, no mereces que se te vuelva a llamar Demonio, te has vuelto débil.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Mirajane, pero de repente el camarero del bar al que se dirigía salió del establecimiento.

-¡Laxus!- Gritó.

-Hola.- Contestó Laxus mientras que el chico se acercaba a él.

-He intentado que no bebiera más, pero no me hacía caso, solo decía que era su culpa, que debería haber sido ella, que nunca debió haberles llevado a esa misión.- Dijo el chico muy deprisa.

-¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó Laxus, que no entendía de que hablaba.

-De la chica.- Contestó el camarero señalando a Mirajane.- Vino al bar como hace dos horas, en cuanto entró la reconocí al momento, una cara tan bonita como la suya no es fácil de olvidar; llegó a la barra y se puso a beber, a maldecir y a llorar.

Claro, claro que hablaba de Mirajane, un día la llevó al bar para tomar algo, pero todo el bar se la quedó mirando y Laxus decidió no volver allí con su Mira.

Sí, su Mira, la misma a la que iba a abandonar, borracha y desmayada en medio de calle.

-Eehh, vale, me la llevaré a casa.- Dijo Laxus mientras volvía a por Mira y se la cargaba a la espalda.

Mirajane pesaba poco, pero lo que realmente le pesaba a Laxus era la culpa, la culpa que debía de estar sintiendo Mirajane al haber perdido a su hermana…

-Joder Laxus, realmente eres un auténtico capullo.- Se dijo el rubio a sí mismo.

Mirajane se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y con ese sentimiento de culpa en el pecho, se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no conseguía ubicarse y únicamente llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que la quedaba por encima de la rodilla.

-Toma, bébete esto, te irá bien para la resaca.- Dijo Laxus extendiéndola un vaso con un líquido azul.

Estaba en casa de Laxus, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del bar, borracha, para buscar pelea, se chocó y se encontró con Laxus, le besó y se desmayó. ¡Bien Mirajane! Laxus te ha tenido que llevar a su casa porque te habías desmayado.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, cogió el vaso y se bebió el líquido de un trago, pero tan rápido como se lo había bebido lo escupió.

-¿Qué es esto? Está asqueroso.- Dijo Mirajane mientras se intentaba limpiar la lengua en la manga de la camiseta, la cual la había puesto Laxus, claro, porque su ropa estaría empapada.

-Te dije que sería bueno para la resaca, no que supiera bien.- Contestó Laxus bordemente.- Ahora que ya estás despierta, puedes coger tus cosas e irte, no quiero a débiles en mi casa.- Las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio sin pasar ni un segundo por su mente.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, ni tu compasión, subnormal.- Dijo Mirajane con lágrimas en los ojos, que solo querían salir, pero no, no podía llorar delante de Laxus.

-Te tendría que haber dejado allí, en medio de la calle, para que te murieras, que bonito, muere una de las hermanas, seguida de la mayor y finalmente el hermano se suicidaría por pena.- Dijo Laxus con todo el veneno que pudo en sus palabras.

Ante ese comentario Mirajane se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a darle una bofetada al Dragon Slayer, pero este la paró antes.

-Ves Mirajane, te has vuelto débil.- Dijo mirando a los ojos de la albina.

Entonces Mirajane empezó a llorar, las rodillas le temblaron y cayó al suelo cuando Laxus la soltó.

-¡TÚ… TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES… MI HERMANA… MI HERMANITA… FUE MI CULPA… MÍA!- Empezó a gritar Mirajane en medio de lágrimas tirada en el suelo.-¡NUNCA DEBÍ LLEVARLES A ESA MISIÓN… FUE MI CULPA!

Laxus se dio cuenta en ese momento del gran error que había cometido al haber tratado así a Mirajane, la quería y lo único que había conseguido era que se derrumbara; decidió agacharse para abrazarla.

-Mira…

-No, no me toques, no quiero tu compasión, tienes razón soy débil y por eso Lissana...- Dijo Mirajane mientras se intentaba separar de Laxus. Sin embargo Laxus la rodeó con más fuerza, no quería, no podía soltarla.

-Eres débil, pero a mí me gusta, adoro como luchas para no ser tan débil, y eso te hace fuerte, eres Mirajane, mi Mira, mi Demonio y voy a estar aquí para ti siempre.

-Gracias…- Contestó Mirajane escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Laxus mientras seguía llorando.

Poco después Mirajane empezó a besar el cuello de Laxus hasta llegar a sus labios, una lágrima se le escapó a Mira y Laxus se la limpió con su mano.

-No llores.- Dijo Laxus con una dulce voz.

Se volvieron a besar, y a besar, Laxus rompió la camiseta que llevaba Mira, después la albina le quitó como pudo la ropa a Laxus, este la cogió en brazos, sin romper el beso para llevarla a la cama, así hacer que sus cuerpos fuesen uno.

Después Laxus se durmió, pero Mira no podía, había algo que no la dejaba dormir.

Se sentía segura al lado de su dragón, le quería… pero la culpa la seguía oprimiendo el pecho y no quería que ese sentimiento hundiera a Laxus. Debería cambiar, debería ser más alegre, tener el carácter de su hermana, lo haría por ella.

Pensando eso cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

Laxus se despertó y no notó a nadie a su lado, y se preocupó, pero entonces vio una carta con la ropa de Mirajane al lado.

"_Laxus:_

_He decidido cambiar, tener un carácter más parecido al de Lissana, para intentar superar su pérdida._

_Lo siento, pero eso significa… terminar con lo nuestro… sea lo que sea lo teníamos; me duele, no sabes cuánto, pero creo que es lo mejor._

_Espero que me perdones y que lo comprendas._

_Te dejo mi antigua ropa, no la necesito y prefiero que te la quedes tú._

_Siempre tuya._

_Tu demonio"_

Dolor, dolor, es lo único que sentía Laxus, cogió la ropa y la carta de Mirajane y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesilla; nunca olvidaría todo lo que había vivido…

Él siempre sería suyo.

Ella siempre sería suya.


End file.
